Off The Road
by Imperial-sama
Summary: The plan was simple enough, Arthur would go on a romantic date with Alfred. Perfectly safe. Unfortunately for Arthur, Alfred decided to drive. Humor and fluff ensue. High School AU. USUK.


**So, on the poll on my profile, there was a huge demand for USUK, so here it is! If you people want more USUK, you may have more USUK! **

**As for the inspiration for this story, I used a random word generator and one of the words was 'permit' and I immediately thought of a driver's permit and...this story was born! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE! Still don't own Hetalia. **

Off the Road

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he looked in the mirror, checking his clothing to make sure everything was in place. Tonight he was going on a date with Alfred, his boyfriend of six months, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Seeing that there were no creases in his clothing, the Brit checked a near-by clock, the device displaying 7:30pm in glowing, red numbers.

'_I still have thirty minutes to wait...' _ Arthur thought, walking downstairs and taking a seat on his couch. As usual, his parents weren't home, since they both had go to an after school night for Arthur's younger brother, Peter.

The Brit only sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. It was probably a good thing his family wasn't home right now. After all, he wouldn't know what his parents would think if they found out he was gay.

They weren't homophobic, but they would just worry about Arthur's safety. Homosexuality wasn't exactly accepted in their small community, which made Arthur's relationship with Alfred so complicated.

Still, the blonde never regretted forming a relationship with Alfred. After all, Arthur was at his happiest when he was with the American. He just wished they could be more open about their relationship.

A knock at the door snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 7:45.

'_Who could that be?' _he thought. It probably wasn't Alfred, considering their date didn't start until 8. Arthur thought it might be his family, but quickly ruled that possibility out. The after school night would probably last until at least 9, knowing the principal of Peter's school.

Then who could it be?

The knocking continued for a couple of minutes. Arthur stayed in his seat, trying to ignore the sound. When the Brit didn't go and answer the door, the person on the other side of the door used the door bell.

The extremely annoying doorbell that was installed a couple of months ago.

Arthur covered his ears as a loud buzzing filled the room. He didn't understand why his father insisted on such an annoying doorbell. Why didn't they go with his mother's idea and get a doorbell that played a nice song, like the British nation anthem?

Grabbing a nearby paper weight to use as a weapon, the blonde slowly made his way to the door. He slowly unlatched the lock and placed a hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath before swinging the door open.

Only to come face to face with Alfred carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Arthur!" Alfred chirped, not seeing the paperweight in his boyfriend's hand.

"A-Alfred. Hi..." Arthur stammered, blinking. Why was Alfred so early?

"Sorry I'm so early, but I couldn't wait to see you!"

"No, Alfred. It's fine." Arthur mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Why do you have that statue in your hand?" Alfred suddenly asked, pointing to the paper weight in Arthur's hand.

"Hm? Oh, this...uh...I brought this thing over for defense...I thought you were going to attack me." The Brit answered, nervously scratching the back of his head. He put the paper weight down on a nearby table, looking up at Alfred.

"Ha ha, you're paranoid." Alfred chuckled.

"No I'm not, you git!"

"Of course you are! Here, take these." Alfred said, pushing the roses toward his boyfriend's chest.

"Oh...thank you."

"Of course! So...are you ready to go on our date?"

"One second, let me put these in a vase first." Arthur said, sprinting to the kitchen and snatching a vase from under the sink. Quickly, the Brit filled the vase with water and placed the roses in the container, careful not to damage any of the flowers.

After making sure the roses were taken care of, the Brit rushed back to his boyfriend, who was still standing outside the door.

"Sorry that took so long." Arthur said, rushing back to the other blonde.

"Oh no, you didn't take long at all! Now, come on, let's go." Alfred grabbed his boyfriend's hand, giving him a warm smile as he led the Brit out the door. After allowing his boyfriend to lock the door, Alfred practically dragged Arthur to his motorcycle.

"You have a motorcycle, Alfred?" Arthur asked as the American sat on his red harley.

"Yep! I convinced my dad to go halves with me on this baby, hop on!"

"Are you sure that thing is safe?"

"Of course! With the hero at the wheel, nothing can go wrong!" Alfred reassured the other blonde, giving him a bright smile.

"A-alright..." Arthur stammered, taking his seat behind Alfred.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe, I promise. Now wrap your arms around my waist so you won't fall off." Alfred coaxed. "Also, put this on." he added, handing Arthur a helmet.

"I'm not scared, you git." Arthur huffed, putting the helmet on and wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist. "You had better not crash."

Alfred didn't answer as he sped off into the streets.

And that was when hell broke loose.

It turned out, Alfred wasn't a very safe driver. Once he was on the road, he weaved through traffic, almost hitting a few cars and pedestrians along the way. Various horns honking and pedestrians cursing testified to the American's horrible driving. Poor Arthur could only hold on to his boyfriend for dear life.

"Alfred, could you slow down?" Arthur called as the American made a sharp turn right.

"Sorry Arthur, but I can't slow down now! If we don't get to where our date is, someone else might take the spot!"

"What? Alfred, have some common sense! One dating spot is not worth anyone's LI-AHHHHHH!" Arthur screeched as Alfred took another sharp turn. "Dammit Alfred, slow down!"

"No can do! If I want to make it past that yellow light, I have to speed up!"

"Oh no, no, no, no! You have to _slow down_ when you see a yellow light! _You don't speed up_!"

However, Arthur's cry fell on deaf ears as Alfred sped up, narrowly missing the light as it turned red. The American continued on his way, not stopping for anything. In fact, the taller man was going so fast that Arthur didn't even notice when they were out of the small town.

The American probably broke at least several traffic laws by the time he finally stopped. However, some merciful God must have been watching over them, as by some miracle, Alfred didn't attract the attention of any cops and he didn't crash into anyone.

Alfred parked his motorcycle on the side of the road, unwrapping Arthur's arms from around his waist before helping the Brit off.

"Come on, Arthur! We're almost there! We just need to walk a little farther." the American said, getting a basket out from a compartment on his motorcycle. Ecstatic, the American began to make his way up a hill, pausing to let his boyfriend catch up.

Arthur just frowned and removed his helmet, following Alfred after. He was more than a little ticked off at the American at the moment. The taller man almost killed both of them with his reckless driving habits. Who wouldn't be angry?

The pair walked up the hill in silence, following a trail up to the top.

"We're here! Arthur, look at the killer view up here!"

Slowly, Arthur walked up to the spot where Alfred was, gasping at the beautiful view he saw. The lights from the small town sparkled like hundreds of stars, illuminating the night sky with tiny sparks of light. The beauty of the scene was only magnified by the thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky.

"Wow..." Arthur breathed, staring at the beautiful sight before him.

"It's a pretty great view, isn't it? I spent weeks looking for this spot." Alfred said beside the Brit.

"Who told you about this spot?"

"Hm? Oh, I just overheard a conversation about this spot some Juniors were having. I thought it would be a great spot for us to have a romantic date, so I looked for it and here we are!"

"Oh..."

"Also, sorry about my driving back there. I just wanted to get to this spot quickly. I didn't want anyone ruining our date by stealing our spot, you know?"

"It's fine, Alfred." After hearing the taller man's words, Arthur's anger just seemed to melt away.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I have some food!" Alfred added, holding up the basket in his hand. "I know I'm not the best cook, but I worked really hard on the food, so I'm sure it's good! I'm pretty sure I measured everything right this time! Here, I'll go set it up rea-"

"Forget the food, Alfred." Arthur interrupted, stepping closer to the American.

"Hey! I worked three hours on that meal! I mean, the biscuits may be black on the bottom, but I think they'll be-" Alfred was interrupted again as Arthur pressed their lips together.

Blinking once, Alfred slowly responded to Arthur's kiss, wrapping an arm around the Brit's waist as the smaller man weaved his arms around the American's neck. The two men stayed in that position for a while, locked in their perfect world together.

After a few moments, Arthur was forced to pull away, as both men needed to breathe. Both men panted for a few moments before Arthur spoke once again.

"There is absolutely no doubt that you are an idiot." the Brit said.

"Hey!"

"Let me finish. But you are my idiot, and I love you."

"Oh...well, I love you too, Arthur."

"I'm glad. Now let's try some of that food you made, hm?" Arthur suggested, smiling.

"Yeah! You'll love my home made hamburgers!"

"We'll see about that." Arthur countered, playfully punching Alfred's arm.

And so the two had their meal under the stars, with the breath taking view before them.

**Cheesy ending is cheesy and fluffy. But I hope you all liked it! God, I really hope no one else has done this before, but there is a large chance someone has done this already. I mean, this is USUK, one of the most popular pairings in the Hetalia fandom. It's kinda hard to think of a unique story for these two. Also, I hope the story didn't fail.**

**Anyhoo, any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
